


All This Love (And I Just Wanna Share It)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lian loves everyone, M/M, everyone is happy and loved, her dads did a good job, she's a good kid, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian worked hard to surprise her dads for Valentine's Day- and it might not be much, but she has a lot of love, and she just wants to share it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Love (And I Just Wanna Share It)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Lian kicked her legs gently, sitting at her desk, glitter pens and sheets of stickers scattered about. She had a stack of valentines off to one side, all filled out for her classmates already. Half her job was done.

She opened the next box of valentines- proud of herself for the trick she had pulled. She’d asked her daddy to take her to get a box for class- and then had convinced Jayjay as well. Neither checked with the other, and now she was set for her task in pure secret.

She giggled as she pulled all the valentines out, looking at them. Littered with happy animals, she liked these more than the ones covered in colorful cartoon hearts, for her classmates. These would make people smile more- and these were for the people who mattered.

She picked began laying them out properly, trying to decide who would get what. She liked the big German Shepard puppy valentine for Clark- he made her think of a big dog- and she grabbed that, picking up her blue glitter pen and scrawled _Clark_ on it, so she wouldn’t forget. She set it aside, looked them over again.

She needed one for Ollie, one for Dinah, Kori- the one for Kori would be littered with glittery stickers, by the time she was done. Grandpa B of course- she decided on one with a sleeping black kitten for him, because ears and color made her think of his mask. Then there was Dick, Wally, Timmy and Kon of course, Damian-

Damian’s would be littered with drawn hearts, when she was done. And _oh_ , one for Colin too. She liked him and he called her _squirt_ and it made her laugh all the time. Maybe the pretty fish one.

She heard footsteps on the stairs, and quickly scrambled, throwing the box beneath her desk and shoving the animal valentines into a pile, covering them with a sheet of stickers.

“Pumpkin?” Roy called, knocking on her open door. “Whatcha doin’?”

Lian twisted in her seat, looking back at Roy. “Valentines for school,” she said, and then added, “And I’m not a pumpkin!”

She’d said it more times in her life than she could ever count.

“Oh? Do you need help?” Lian shook her head, hoping her dad didn’t come over and take a look. She had bought the animal valentines with him- he would wonder where she got the cartoon heart ones from. Roy nodded then. “Okay. Come downstairs in a few minutes, dinner is almost ready.”

“‘Kay daddy.” Roy turned, leaving her alone, and Lian lifted the sticker sheet, glancing at the valentines again.

She still needed one for Cass, and Steph- she plucked out a ginger kitten, grabbed a pink glitter pen and scrawled _Barbie_ on it, having picked up the nickname from Jason.

And of course, one for daddy, and one for Jayjay.

*

“You’re gonna mess them up daddy,” Lian complained, later that night, sitting at the kitchen table. Roy was holding one of her little hands, his other holding the tiny brush to her nail polish.

“Am not,” he replied, coating one of her nails in the sparkling pink. “I can totally do this.”

“Jayjay does it better.”

Roy scuffed. “I’m hurt,” he mocked, and Lian giggled as he skipped a finger, did the last.

“No you’re _not_.”

“I’m not,” he admitted, popping the brush back in it’s bottle and opening up the sparkling purple, to do the remaining nails on her hand. “He is better at this. He practices more.” Roy leaned in closer, like he was sharing a secret, and whispered, “On himself.”

Lian giggled at that. She knew, and she liked the colors on Jason’s nails. Especially when she got to pick them, or help.

“Is Jayjay gonna be home when I get up in the morning?”

“I sure hope so,” Roy said, “I’ll be sad if he isn’t. He keeps me warm.” Lian giggled, before forcing out _ew!_ , but Roy just grinned. “Why? Want him to braid your hair for school?”

Lian nodded. She liked when Jason did that, too. “I have to look pretty for the party.”

“Oh right, the valentine’s day party.” Roy smiled. “Are you valentines all done?”

“Almost,” Lian admitted, thinking to the stack waiting on her desk, that she had to finish. But those were her _secret_ valentines. She couldn’t tell Roy about those. She’d get to them, as soon as Roy was done and her nails were dry. She knew he’d want to go down to his workshop for a bit anyway, before she went to bed. It’d be _perfect_.

*

Lian shifted her backpack, braided pigtails over her shoulders, framing her face. Jason had even used her hair ties with the giant heart beads, which made her want to bounce right around the house.

Right now, Jason was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking his coffee. He looked very tired, but when Lian had bounced into he and Roy’s room that morning and woke them up, he hadn’t hesitated to get up and do her hair for her, while Roy packed her lunch.

She clutched at the plastic bag she was holding, with her _secret_ valentines, thinking how sneaky she had been, running back to hide the two most important.

“I can always drive you princess,” Roy said, as he double checked her lunch again, before zipping it shut. She shook her head- if daddy drove her, then he wouldn’t find his valentine right away, and that wasn’t okay.

“I wanna take the bus,” she insisted, and Roy just shrugged a shoulder. A glance at the clock told him they had a whole two minutes at best before it got there.

“Do I get a kiss goodbye?” Jason asked, setting his mug down. Lian grinned, running across the kitchen, happy when Jason grasped her and picked her up, holding her easily as she threw her arms around his neck, her plastic bag resting against his shoulder as she kissed his cheek.

She couldn’t _dream_ of missing her goodbye kiss.

Jason grinned, kissed the tip of her nose and made her giggle, before he got one cheek, and then the other. She shifted, the bag smacking his shoulder again, and he glanced at it. “What’s this?”

Just then there was the honk of a horn, from the bus, and Lian was squirming. Jason set her down and she shoved the bag into his hands. She knew he’d make sure everyone got their valentines. He looked ready to ask her again, but she was turning, grabbing Roy’s hand and tugging him from the door, shouting, “I’m gonna be late daddy!” when he didn’t start running automatically.

Jason watched them go, peeking in the bag when the door opened and slammed shut. He quirked up a brow, lifting up one of the little valentines, covered in glittery heart stickers, Kori’s name written huge in Lian’s hand writing. He set it back, picked up another, then another-

So many, for the whole family, all their friends- but _how_?

Roy walked back in a minute later, stopping in the kitchen doorway and leaning against the wall, eyeing Jason. “You alright there baby?”

“Lian made valentines for everyone.” Roy crossed the room, peeking into the bag.

“Shit. I bought those for her classmates- I don’t want her to be embarrassed if she doesn’t have any for her class.”

Jason stared at Roy for a minute. “Roy, _I_ bought her valentines for her class. She picked these ones covered in colorful hearts. You bought these?” Roy nodded, before he cracked a grin.

“That clever girl, she totally did this right under our noses.” Jason chuckled over that. “We’ll have to get these sent out.”

Jason passed the bag to Roy. “You think on that. I’ll get my phone and at least text a picture to a few people, so they can see today.” Roy nodded, and Jason left the kitchen, yawning as he headed up the stairs. He’d caught maybe four hours of sleep before Lian had vaulted up onto the bed to wake him up. And sure, he could have let Roy handle everything that morning-

But he’d be damned before he turned Lian down if she wanted her hair braided.

He stepped into the bedroom, heading for his nightstand and plucking his phone from its charger. He glanced at the bed as he did so, before pausing, a grin growing on his face.

“Roy!” he yelled, waited a moment, then heard his husband on the stairs.

“What? Everything okay?” Roy poked his head into the room, and Jason jerked his head towards their pillows. Roy walked in, standing next to Jason-

And on their respective pillows was a single valentine each. Roy leaned across the bed, snatching his up, while Jason picked his own up, flipping over from the front which had an adorable little bunny on it, one droopy ear and one alert one, looking at the camera licking its little nose. He chuckled, over that, before he looked at Lian’s messy hand writing on the back.

_Jayjay, thank you for doing my hair and my nails better than daddy, and always cooking dinner. I love you more than daddy loves those brownies you make!_ She’s scribbled her name beneath it, covered the card in little scribbled hearts, _x’s_ and _o’s_. Jason kept smiling, glanced up to see Roy was looking at his own.

“She’s too much,” Roy mumbled, passing it over to Jason to look at. Jason passed off his own as he read, _Daddy, thank you for taking care of me and bringing Jayjay home. Thank you for scaring my nightmares away and for all the hugs and goodnight kisses._ She looked like she had run out of room by that point, and managed to get in her name, with more hearts and little x’s and o’s- but Jason was sure she could have gone on and on, if she had had the room.

“She’s a good kid,” he said, switching back with Roy and setting his own valentine on his nightstand. It’d be one he held onto, until Lian was all grown up. And even then, it would still tug at his heart. “You did alright with her, Harper.”

Roy laughed, tossing his arm around Jason and leaning in, kissing his cheek. “You mean _we_. You’re as much her dad as I am at this point, Jaybird. No escaping it now.”

Jason smiled, turning to steal a full, soft kiss from Roy’s lips, completely sure that he was fine with that. More than fine. _Ecstatic_.

And he was going to give Lian the biggest hug of her life, when she got home. After Roy, of course. He figured he’d hog his daughter the moment she was back in that house door.


End file.
